Tale of Three Brothers
by Saffire Blade
Summary: Harry is the youngest son of the Peverell bloodline, raised by his two older brothers, Tom and Severus. They are very powerful wizards who eventually become the masters of death. But now that same magic threatens to tear their already broken family apart. Oneshot, AU, based on the Deathly Hallows, brotherfic.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter or the rights to the book, films, merchendise, etc. this is a non-profit use of the characters and world.

**Warning:** Possibly DH spoilers given the fact this follows the story of the Deathly Hallows, character death(s) and one hell of an emotional rollercoster.

**Summary:** Harry is the youngest son of the Peverell family, raised by his two older brothers tom and Severus. As Harry grows up they become powerful wizards, together they became masters of Death, but now that very same magic threatens to tear their already broken family apart.

Harry/Severus/Tom - Brother fic

* * *

**Tale of Three Brothers**

**By Saffire Blade**

**Part 1 of 3**

Under the cover of a cloudy night sky, a slumbering English village shined like a beacon amongst the darkness. The village people were simple folk, isolated from the rest of the world with a very simple way of life. The farmers worked all day; providing food, wool and leather for the citizens, who made clothes and other goods to be sold in the market. The children in tow were taught at a young age to take over their parent's place and provide future children of their own. It was a simple system that worked for them, which is why they did not take too kindly to anyone that endangered their peaceful way of life.

On the outskirts of this village, a thick forest stretched for miles, hiding all manners of beasts and evil spirits within. No man dared to venture into those woods and as long as the village remained blind to the contents of the forest, the happier they were. On this particular night however, not all was well and the village's peaceful existence was about to come to an end.

A woman screamed.

Her cries could be heard echoing throughout the twisted forest and back to the tiny village. It mattered not though as no one would come to her aid. Her cries came from the very heart of the forest, the home to devil worshippers. A wicked family that turned away from the holy light to embrace the ways of black magic and sin.

In an open clearing stood a lone tree towering above all others. The oak was long since dead and it spiralled out of the ground, roots and branches encasing a slanted, wooden cottage, admitting a single ray of candle light from the upper window. Inside a frail, aged woman lay sprawled upon a bed. Her grey hair was in disarray, perspiration coated her skin as she frantically took deep and quick breaths. Another scream escaped her cracked lips and she squeezed a small hand holding her own.

The hand belonged to a small boy, no older than eleven. He resembled his mother in every way. From his overly large nose, to his oily long black hair that clung to his sallow skin, nearly as deathly white as her own. The only thing he lacked were her forest green eyes. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as he dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth.

The door swung open and an older boy, practically an adult at seventeen years of age, ran into the room, carrying a bowl of warm water and towels hung over his arms.

"Where is she?" The younger boy snapped, flinching under his mother's hold.

"Not coming." The older grunted as he set down the supplies. The oldest in no way resembled the two by the bed. He may possess his mother's same black hair and tall frame, but that was where the similarities end. He had a handsome face, healthy skin and perfectly tamed hair, his father's son through and through.

"I sent an owl but I wouldn't get my hopes us." The elder explained, rolling up his sleeves.

"If one of us flies, we could-" The younger was interrupted by another scream, louder than any previous.

"Tom, Severus...It's time." She gasped, clutching her swollen stomach.

"Support her back." Tom ordered, running to his mother's side, helping her sit up.

Severus dropped the cloth and put pressure on her back, so she was hunched over. He whispered into her ear. "It's going to be alright mother."

The oldest moved to the end of the bed and though his black eyes were stoic, his hands were shaking.

"Ok, now push."

The process was long and painful. Normally a mother would have no trouble delivering her third child, but the frail woman was older than most wives. She gave birth to her firstborn, Tom at a respectable age. Her first born was tall with a lithe stature, well groomed black hair and piercing dark eyes. A handsome face and charming smile that could soon the hearts of maidens. Tom had a mischievous side though and extraordinary control over his underage magic. The only thing Tom excelled in other than magic was the magic of words.

With an heir of their own, his parents had never been happier and with a healthy male boy to keep their magic bloodline strong, they were content and made no plans to harbour anymore offspring.

Six years later though, the witch found herself giving birth to her second son, Severus Perverell. In contrast to his brother, Severus was his mother in both looks and spirit. With her spidery figure, long bony fingers and overly large nose. The very image the townsfolk scorned her for and deemed her a devil worshipper because of it. She had feared for her son's future and happiness, but his loving heart and intellect surprised even her. Severus would never be handsome by any means but his soul was pure and beautiful. Where Tom was naturally talented in magic, Severus worked hard until he perfected every spell and charm sent his way. He became her little assistant and philosopher.

After Severus, she had passed the point where she would have been capable of giving birth to anymore but despite the odds, just after her husband's passing, she found herself pregnant with his third and final child. Naturally, a mediwitch had warned her of the difficulties of giving birth at her age, and with the added loss of her husband her heart would most likely not take it.

Surprisingly, the loss of her husband only furthered the mother's desire to have this child and no matter how many times she was advised otherwise, she would not take the life of the foetus inside of her. Not the last remains of her loving husband.

"You're doing well, so well." Severus winced as his fingers threatened to snap under her hold.

"Just one more push." Tom urged, his well groomed hair sticking to his face with sweat and his once healthy skin deathly pale.

With a final grunt the woman gave one more push and collapsed against her middle child and released his hand. Severus carefully laid her back amongst the goose feather pillows and dabbed her face with a wet cloth once more.

Severus let out a sigh of relief and gave his mother a shaking smile as she sagged against the mattress, overcome with exhaustion.

"How is he Severus, your brother?" She asked weakly.

Severus smiled fondly down at her before turning to his older brother, only for his smile to fall. Tom remained stoic as he stood at the end of the bed, his hands and shirt covered in blood as he held a small bundle wrapped in a now red blanket. Severus knelt by the head of the bed, confused until he it finally hit him.

"It's not crying."

Tom finally broke his gaze on the tiny form in his arms and turned towards his brother. His eyes were hard and cold, giving no objection or any sort of reassurance.

"Tom." Their mother croaked, on the verge of tears. "Let me hold him."

He took a cautious step back, hoping to protect her from the creature in his arms.

"Tom, give him to me." She ordered in a tone that felt like her regular self.

Reluctantly, Tom walked around the bed, opposite Severus and passed the stillborn into his mother's arms. She held the bundle carefully yet strongly, completely ignoring the fresh blood dripping onto her nightdress. Despite the pain she had to endure through a difficult birth, it was only when she saw her child's still face did tears spill from her eyes. Even at a young age she could see it. Whereas Severus inherited her genes and Tom his father's, her little one was the perfect mixture of both. Already he had his father's messy black hair, his small nose and healthy skin. Her thin form and pale skin and knobbly knees. Holding back a sob she leant over and placed a kiss on his crown.

"Tom, Severus." Said their mother, her tone level and demanding. "I must ask you to listen to me and vow to do as I tell you."

The two brothers shared an equal look of confusion and uncertainty, before they met her eyes and nodded.

"Tom Antioch." She addressed her eldest. "Even as a child you were so talent, so independent and mature. I must ask you to look after your brothers for me, look after our family Tom. Be strong."

Tom swallowed a lump in throat and nodded in understanding.

"Severus Cadmius, my little philosopher." She joked. "You are so bright, so smart for someone your age, with a big heart with so much love to give. I ask you to promise me you will always look out for your brothers and guide them."

Severus seemed dumbfounded but realisation reached his eyes and his mouth thinned.

"My little one." She cooed to the still form. "For you I apologize most of all, that I should have so much time with your brother but none to spare for you. You're life may be hard, but while I may not be here in the future, know I am always watching over you. My child, you have two wonderful people who love you so much, so never be scared, never fear, my little Harry Ignotus Peverell."

With a heavy sigh, she shut her eyes and much to her sons' bewilderment began to chant a spell they never heard before. A thin wisp of air escaped her mouth and rose like a trail of smoke. It flew about over their heads before engulfing the baby, entering through his nose and mouth. Just as their mother fell back amongst the covers, Tom leapt forward and caught the child in his arms.

"Mother!" Severus shouted as he crouched over the still woman. "Mother, are you alright?"

She did not utter or word and with a shaking hand Severus checked for a pulse. She had none.

"No...No...MOTHER!" Severus collapsed against the bedspread and cried, his shoulders shaking violently.

Tom looked down at Severus, unsure how to comfort him when he was moments away from collapsing himself. There was nothing that could be said or done that would change anything. He was then taken by surprise when the forgotten bundle in his arms shifted and gasped for air. An ear piercing wail drowned out Severus's own cries. Tom stood shaking as he looked down at the flailing baby in his outstretched arms.

Rising to his feet, Severus edged his way around the bed towards Tom, who suddenly got over his shock and held the baby protective against his chest, mimicking the rocking motion his mother used to calm Severus when he was just a babe. Now at his brother's side, Severus stared at the whimpering creature with curiosity and disgust. Tom cooed, still rocking it back and forth and gradually its cries faded into mere whimpers.

The two brothers, now orphans, continued to stare at the baby with mixed feelings. A tiny fist then reached out and curled around Tom's blood soaked shirt. Severus leant in further for a better look, his nose practically poking into the blanket. With a heavy gasp, he staggered back, eyes wide and all hostile emotions suddenly vanished. Raising an accusing brow, Tom held the baby closer for a better look.

Squinting up at the candle light, the baby's eyes flickered open. Blinking sheepishly, the babe gazed around the room with exhaustion and wonder before catching the stares of his older brothers. Two large, green hazel shaped eyes, their mother's eyes, locked with their own for a whole second before they became too heavy and the babe drifted into slumber once more.

* * *

A small boy of ten years slept soundlessly in his bunk, curled up under a blanket and many layers of worn clothes thrown on top for extra warmth from the winter chill.

"Up." A hard prod woke the child who grunted in response before curling up in a tiny ball, like an angered serpent. A few seconds went by before the child was shoved again.

"Up, breakfast is ready." The impatient voice ordered.

"Tired." The child mumbled under his pillow. "Get up later."

The blanket was then swept up in one motion and torn from his body, clothes were sent flying, landing across the floor and dressing wardrobe. The child moaned as a cold breeze ran down his back

"Harry up! Breakfast is getting cold." The boy, Harry cracked an eye open and squinted up at his older brother. He was twice Harry's age, his overly large, hooked nose pushed through a thin layer of limp black hair that fell down to his shoulders. He was dressed in black robes.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeverus." The boy whined.

"Down stairs now!" Severus ordered and for good measure, pulled out his wand from within his sleeve and flicked it towards the shut window. The latch unfolded and widow slammed open, a powerful gust of wind rushed in.

Harry shivered and with a smug grin, Severus spun on his heels and marched down the stairs, long robes billowing behind him.

"And brush your hair!"

"As soon as you wash yours!" Harry grumbled into the mattress.

Out of shear spite he stayed on the mattress for a few minutes longer, hugging the pillow for warmth as he tried to block out the cold. Eventually the cold won out and with a child like fuss, Harry rolled out of bed and blindly groped for his spectacles on the bedside table.

He walked over to the open window, quickly noting the frost that had settled over the glass. Curiously Harry climbed up and stepped out onto the window ledge. His bare foot landed on a thick and sturdy branch, wider than himself and Harry happily sat on the branch, swinging his feet back and forth. The little cottage, Harry and his brother resided in, was connected to the largest and oldest tree in the entire forest. A giant oak their parents named the Elder Tree.

A common misconception by the villagers was that the cottage was ancient and overtime the elder tree grew around the structure of the house and encased it in its roots and branches. Harry knew better though, the tree had been bewitched by his mother and father. A powerful witch and wizard who created a house out of the elder tree itself and they know lived within it.

"What the...?"

Rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes, Harry stared down at the small patch of open land, taken up by the chicken roost and beyond that the dead vegetable garden. He was therefore surprised to see the garden was covered in pure white snow, except for a pair of footprints that led from the house to the crumbling shed.

"It's winter!"

Harry pulled himself back into the safety of his bedroom and frantically started tearing off his nightshirt while looking for his winter robes amongst his scattered possessions. He easily spotted the thick robes thrown across the tall wardrobe and his shoes on either corner of the room

Dressed in under a minute, Harry ran down the spiralling staircase, barely sidestepping the piles upon piles of parchments and artefacts on each and every step. The hallway too was covered with clutter, precious stones, figurines and plenty of tomes covering every visible wall in the cottage. Opening the kitchen door, Harry was greeted by warmth and the smell of cooked porridge. A fire was flaring against the opposite wall, a bubbling pot hanging over it, as many enchanted kitchen appliances flew back and forth, washing, cooking and cleaning. Harry just barely dodged the bread knife shooting past his ear.

"Mind your head." Dryly said Severus from the kitchen table.

The table was covered with ink stains, talons marks left by pecking owls, hidden underneath several open textbooks and scattered pieces of parchment. The table was long enough to accommodate for six, but only two places had been set up at the end of the table. Severus's breakfast had already been cleared and the dishes were flying towards the bubbling bucket of soap water, while his coffee mug refilled itself.

"Sev! It's snowing!" Shouted Harry as he took his seat on Severus's left side.

"Is it now?" Severus drawled as he brushed flecks of white from his shoulder. "I wondered what that unusual white substance outside was."

Harry rolled his eyes and eagerly tucked in as a large ladle full of porridge poured into his waiting bowl, splattering across the wooden tabletop.

"No rashes?" Asked Harry, as he reached over to add some honey and sugar to his breakfast.

"You'll have to forgive me, as it wasn't my turn to cook." Severus looked up from his work and scowled. "I told you to brush your hair."

"Sorry, but I was really tired this morning." Mumbled Harry through a big spoonful, ignoring the hair comment.

"Laziness and poor manners do not make a good combination." Scolded Severus, throwing a cloth at Harry's head.

"Thanks, where is Tom?" Harry asked, as he wiped his mouth, noting the empty place where a third plate would normally be set.

"All ready left." Severus grunted around his cup. "He had business with a dealer in town, which he might have invited you along if you had been up on time."

"Never mind, I was planning on flying outback anyway." Harry waved off, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Instead he imagined the woods covered in a thick blanket of white. If he was careful he could fly high enough to overlook the village and see the snow covered roofs and children playing in the streets.

"Absolutely not." Said Severus, setting down his now empty cup. "As long as you are up, you may assist me in collecting ingredients. I have customers in need of some remedies, which cannot be delivered in time unless I stock up on supplies. You will accompany me into the forest, then any ingredients we cannot obtain there will have to be purchase in town."

"Not again." Harry groaned.

While Harry knew next to nothing about his mother, but he did know she was one of the few potions masters in England; creating remedies, antidotes and poisons alike. The muggle village may have hated their family but there was no denying her treatments worked and with no village healer of their own, they ran to her for aid. Severus was talented in this area of magic as well and made it his place to continue her work. But Severus would never lower himself to help muggles, not even if the family was in dire need of money. Severus was too proud and arrogant for that.

Unfortunately for Harry though, while potions was a fascinating and fun subject, Severus also had a gift for draining the fun out of anything he taught.

"Do we have to do this now?"

"If you want to continue eating through winter." Severus inclined his head towards the window where their vegetable patch was now covered in two feet of snow. "Then yes, we need to brew the formulas to sell in order to buy supplies from the market." Severus rose to his feet and made his way to the backdoor. "We'll make a list now."

Harry sighed over dramatically and ran for the door, tugging on his boots as he went. Behind him his empty bowl hovered in line with the rest of the dirty washing.

The cold morning breeze felt wonderful on Harry's face. He happily jogged after Severus, making smaller footprints in his wake. They walked around the dead vegetable patch, the chicken roost and ice covered pond until they reached a tiny, rotten and flimsy garden shed at the back of the garden.

Harry eagerly ran ahead of Severus and undid the latch, pushing the damp door open with a hefty thud. He stumbled inside and was embraced by aglow of heat. The tiny shed expanded into a large oak panelled room with a smooth and freshly scrubbed stone floor. Two of the walls held shelves upon shelves of stacked dusty tomes, freshly rolled up scrolls, cauldrons of various series and a wide range of cutting utensils, flame retardant cloaks, and empty bottles of every size, material and shape.

On the wall adjacent from Harry, covered from top to bottom in thick stone to form a giant fireplace, where a gentle blue flame flickered under what was possibly the biggest cauldron Harry had ever laid eyes on.

"You're letting the heat out." Severus grunted as he pushed past a mesmerised Harry.

The elder sibling walked past the wooden benches that sat in the centre of the shed, currently covered with smaller cauldrons, freshly cut and crushed ingredients. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist the cutting mats rid themselves of slime and animal parts while the cauldrons scrubbed themselves clean. Much like the kitchen, the knives and ladles flew in the air and fell into place amongst the shelves.

Harry eagerly followed behind Severus, currently making his way to the opposite wall where a second door waited. It swung open and inside was a narrow but tall cupboard filled with jars of pickled animal parts and preserved plants, tiny veils of colourful liquids and powdered minerals. In the centre was a lone rickety ladder connected to the top of the highest shelf opposite the door.

"Climb up and go through the stock starting from top to bottom. When you see anything we're low on I'll note it down." Severus explained, suddenly producing a sheet of parchment and quill.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry stepped around his brother, into the cupboard and climbed the ladder. It groaned and creaked under his weight but other than that it held firm. He continued climbing until his upper half disappeared from few, forcing Severus to lean inwards just to see. Each row was neatly labelled with Severus's handwriting, making Harry's job considerably easier.

He scanned the shelves and was relieved to know the storage was not nearly as low as he thought. He began noting down the barest parts of the stock, gradually taking a step down the ladder each time.

"Let's see now...Angel's trumpet, bat spleen, horned slug, knotgrass, boom berry, rat blood, pond slime, stag horn...and...I think that's it. Oh, wait! Cinnamon."

Severus scribbled down the list but then his brow creased and he looked up at the labelled jars.

"We're not out of cinnamon."

"I know but it does not hurt to be prepared." Harry grinned cheekily, just barely missing Severus smacking him around the knee.

"My stock is for work, not there to be used in your cooking." Severus growled, pocketing the parchment and quill. "At least we're not out of anything vital."

"Can we really find all of these in the forest, in this season?" Harry asked sceptically, now sitting on the bottom step.

"Under normal circumstances, no. However, while these particular ingredients may be difficult to locate, it is not impossible. Remember they are laced with magical properties, and the stronger the magic the higher a chance they will survive the cold. The stronger the magic, the more powerful the potion, and I only sell the highest standard of potions." Severus sniffed.

Harry snickered behind his hand.

"The sooner we find them the sooner we can meet up with Tom for lunch."

"Then what we waiting for?" Harry exclaimed, running past a bewildered Severus and out the potions lab.

"Impatient brat." Growled Severus as he shut the cupboard and cast a locking spell for good measure.

He cast the cauldron one dark look before mumbling a spell under his breath that caused the blue flame to fade to half the height. Stalking towards the door, Severus reached for one of the shelves holding robes, dragon hide gloves and cases. He reached for a brown leather pouch and took a handful of empty bottles and slid them inside. Buckling the pouch shut, he slung it over his shoulder and stepped outside, casting another protective charm over the potions lab.

Inside the cottage, Harry ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway, jumping over a sweeping broom as he made his way for the front door. He pulled down the shortest pair of cloaks, a midnight blue and wrapped it securely around his shoulders.

"Make sure you're wearing plenty of layers. I'm not going to cast a warming charm on you ever ten minutes just because you're cold." Severus growled, just barely catching the black cloak Harry chucked at him.

"Severus I'm fine, see." Harry said, holding his arms wide for inspection.

Severus snorted and dropped down to one knee so he could properly fasten the metal clasp around Harry's collarbone. Harry admired the metal seal, a circle inside of a triangle with a vertical line going through it. The crest of the Peverell family.

"Ready?" Asked Severus as he did up his own cloak.

"Ready."

There was a high pitch noise in the air and Harry felt his entire body vibrate with magic. Severus grew silent and his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"The wards." Breathed Harry.

"Someone's approaching the cottage." Severus pushed past Harry and ripped the front door open. "Stay inside!"

Harry knew better than to leave the sanctuary of the house, but he was far too curious stay hidden. From the doorway he peaked out and watched his brother stalked towards the footpath. Down the dirt path a cloaked figure approached. Severus stood tall, gripping his wand firmly within his sleeve. Only when the stranger was a few metres away did he pull out his wand. The figure stopped and came no closer.

"Why have you come here?" Demanded Severus.

He waved his wand in question and waited but his wand gave no response. The cloaked figure was clearly a muggle. Severus pocketed his wand, much to the stranger's relief and glared down with a look Harry was regularly accustomed to when his accidental magic broke more than one ornament in the cottage.

"I will not ask again, why have to come here woman?"

Harry's head snapped to the cloaked stranger and watched as gloved hands pulled back the hood, long red hair escaping its folds. She was beautiful, Harry thought to himself, wondering how he could not have distinguished her feminine stature beforehand.

Severus however was not impressed and sneered at the muggle, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"This is the Peverell household, correct?" She asked with a stutter but the determination was clear in her tone.

"Possibly." Severus drawled.

"My name is Lily Evans." She addressed herself, putting emphasis on her family name.

"Charmed." Severus snorted. "However, I do not believe I asked for your name. Now for the third time, why are you wasting my time?"

The woman flushed from both embarrassment and anger.

"Please good sir." She addressed, keeping her tone level. "I have heard of an elderly woman many a year ago who would offer treatments for the ill that medicine could not hope to fight."

"You are correct." Severus answered simply but Harry could detach a hint of pride in his tone.

Their mother had indeed been a potions master and would happily offer her remedies to the villagers if asked. They scorned her for her generosity but she would never turn her back on a human in need.

"I wish to know what became of her." Lily asked urgently.

"Dead." Severus spat and Harry's heart clenched at the venom of those words. "Now that I have answered your curious gossip, leave at once."

Severus turned his back on her and stalked back to the house, his eyes hard and unmerciful.

"Please, wait!" Lily called, running after him. "I did not mean to speak ill will of her. I do however ask that you listen to my plight."

Severus came to a stop but did not turn to face her.

"Proceed."

She stopped and took a deep, calming breath.

"My sister, Petunia is gravely ill. The healers have done all they can, but she grows weaker by the day. They have given up on saving her life and predict her passing before winter dies. Even my own father has lost faith in saving her. You are my last hope, I applaud you, save my sister!"

"You are mistaken." Severus said softly. "I cannot help you."

"I know what you are." She whispered, as if afraid to speak out loud. "I know you are one of them. I was too young to understand at the time, but I still remember as a little child a peculiar woman would come to our village once a new moon. The men and woman would not harm her but they hurt her with fouls words and sneers. She ignored them though, coming all the way to our village to help the sick and the elderly. She offered me a kind smile even when I hid behind my mother's dress."

She grew quiet, lost in the memory. For a brief second, Harry envied her.

"Please, I can pay whatever sum you ask."

"Your money means nothing to me." Said Severus.

"Then a trade!"

"You have nothing that I require."

"There must be something!" She screamed, tears flowing down her face. "Are you so heartless you would turn your back on a dying woman?"

"Only the muggle kind." Severus sneered, finally turning to face her. "Go back to your village."

"You should help, Sev."

Lily gasped and looked beyond the wizard, spotting Harry for the first time as he stood in the open doorway.

"Harry! Get back inside!" Severus all but yelled.

Harry ignored Severus and offered Lily a reassuring smile.

"Severus can make you a potion, no problem. He's the best healer in the land."

Lily was at a loss for words. She expected to find many dangers and horrors in her search for the Elder Tree, but this cute little boy was not what she expected. The witch that visited her village, while kind and generous, was old and decrypted. She was always dressed in mourning black robes, her face ugly and wrinkled with a hooked nose. The very image of a wicked witch from her story books. As such Lily had not been surprised to find out her son inherited those exact same features.

This small boy however, to see the similarities in the face, but completely overshadowed by his warmth and boyish smile. Lily would never have anticipated a small boy to be living in such depressing woods. Surely he could not be one of the Devils minions? He was the kind of character that would normally be lured to the dark, kidnapped and eaten by vicious trolls and hags. Not one of them.

"Thank you, young man." Lily smiled, offering the boy a courtesy.

Harry blinked at the gesture then snickered under his breath. Clearly he was not accustomed to greeting females.

"Don't speak to him!" Severus snarled, standing between them, blocking Harry from sight.

He pulled out his wand and aimed it over her heart. She faltered but did not back down.

"This is my last warning girl." He growled "Turn around and go back to your village."

"Severus!" Harry scowled "The least you could do is hear her out. She came all this way after all. She must be very brave."

"Or very foolish."

"Neither, just desperate." Lily corrected, green eyes ablaze. "I know there is nothing I can do that will convince you to help me, but I beg of you to reconsider. I cannot return empty handed. I have dishonoured my family just by seeking you out."

"That's your problem not mine."

"What if it was your brother who was gravely ill?"

"Do not bring him into this." Severus whispered, eyes hollow.

Lily grew suspicious and her eyes flickered back towards the cottage. The boy stared at his older brother with such guilt and remorse; it was breaking her heart just to watch. Clearly, she had touched a soft spot between them.

"Please." She whispered softly. "If there was but a single chance to save someone precious to you, what would you be willing to risk to save them?"

Emerald green stared into obsidian black and a silent conversation passed between them. A gust of wind sent Lily's long hair sailing into the wind and Severus' cloak flapping about his shoulders, still they did not break eye contact.

"Anything." Severus whispered, so quietly she was not sure she even heard it. "Harry." Severus called and obediently the small boy ran towards them.

He shrugged off his leather bag and threw it over his shoulder; Harry just managed to catch it.

"Angel's trumpet, knotgrass, horned slug, boom berries and pond slime. Go." Severus waved off with little empathy.

Harry stood still, staring at his brother's back, his mouth opening to say something but at the last second stopped himself.

"Yes, brother." He mumbled and ran into the foliage.

Lily watched as the boy ran out of sight, concern filling her. She knew next to nothing about the small boy but her instincts ordered to go after and comfort him. She caught herself at the last second though and stood tall, feeling the dark cloaked man staring at her with such intensity it burned.

"Come inside." He said, leading the way into the cottage.

Lily looked up at the unusual structure of the house, embraced by the menacing tree and with a deep and chilling breath she took her first step towards the cottage.

* * *

The sun rose higher over the forest and the snow glittered like fairy dust. The wind whistled through the bare branches and Harry happily strolled through the forest, having long since memorised every turn and hidden path. The Dark woods were his home and Harry was used to the towering trees and the calls of the animals from the shadows.

The Angel's trumpet and Knotgrass had been simple enough to find. Angel's trumpet was a kind of poisonous mushroom and unlikely to be devoured by even the dumbest of animals. Harry merely had to bide his time, following the trees and kicking up snow around the roots until he spotted something. It took some time but eventually Harry got lucky and gathered plenty of frozen patches of knotgrass surrounding dying mushrooms.

"Plenty to keep Severus happy." Harry mused, wiping the sweat from his brow as he pocketed the last of the specimens into the bag. "Now how do I get to the lake from here?"

Harry analysed his progress and retraced his steps until he was in a more familiar location, searching for something high above. He walked around in circles until he finally caught it.

A robin chirping in the distance, he was getting closer.

Harry turned around and quickly jogged towards the bird call. Many of birds flew south for the winter, but a small few just like the robin stayed behind and stock up until spring. Still, that didn't mean they wouldn't nest near a possible food supply, just in case.

The chirping grew louder and Harry found himself standing directly under a grey tree surrounded by dense bushes with fine nettles. At first glance Harry saw nothing of interest, but he had long since learnt to be patient and inspect his surroundings closely. Crouching down beside the bush, Harry squinted at every angle, careful not to touch the sharp nettles.

He just about gave up when he spotted a splash of red.

"Boom berries." Grateful for the gloves, Harry reached into the bush and fished around for the stems.

The fine nettles broke through the thick material and pierced Harry skin. Harry hissed but was reluctant to withdraw his hand, suddenly wishing he asked to borrow Severus's dragon hide gloves before he ran off.

Plucking each tiny berry free, Harry dropped them into an open phial from his bag and carefully continued the pattern of sticking his hand into the bush. Tears collecting in the corners of Harry's eyes, but still he ignored the pain, even when he noticed a thin trail of blood around his wrist.

Tugging the last berry free, Harry tore his hand from the bush and fell onto his back, nursing his wound. Choking back a sob, Harry shaking dropped the remaining berries into the phial, careful not to crush them. When the bottle would take no more, Harry dropped the rest and corked the phial.

Harry furiously tugging his glove off and clutched his injured hand to his chest, licking his lips Harry uncurled his fist and inspected the wound. Hissing he tried his hardest to keep his hand from quivering as he tugged the needles free, but he couldn't get a grip on the shorter ones and his hand was quickly numbing from the cold. Pinched his skin until it turned red, Harry continued plucking the cursed needles and with a frustrated sigh, collapsed onto the cold floor and stared up at the cloudy sky with indifference.

A sharp chirp caught Harry's attention and he titled his head to the side, catching sight of a beautiful red bellied robin, standing a mere foot from him. Harry raised a brow at the bird, which jumped back and forth with anticipation, eyes locked not on Harry but the remaining berries littered across the snowy ground.

"Take them." Harry grunted before rising to his feet and dragging himself deeper into the woods. He did not turn around but heard the ruffle of feathers and a chorus of hungry, baby robins. Harry smiled and left the family to its meal.

With just the slugs and pond water left, Harry casually strolled to the north, towards the centre of the wood where he would no doubt find the frozen lake.

The sky got increasingly darker but Harry pressed on, clutching his fur collared robe as the wind crept over him. The whistling wind rushed past his ears, and eventually quietened down to a low almost unrecognizable sound. Harry stepped out from the bare trees and stumble into an open clearing, scattered with rocks and dead grass. In the centre stood the most peculiar stone structure, a simple if not intimidating archway. Through the foundation was a transparent veil flapping with the breeze. The low whistling became clearer as Harry came closer. It was not the wind but voices, hundreds of whispering voices coming from behind the veil. Their voices unrecognisable but the tone was clear as day. They were calling to him, beseeching anyone that would hear their pleas.

The crunch of snow caused Harry to snap back to his senses. Spinning around his eyes snapped back and forth from the open plane towards the grey trees, but he saw no flashes of movement, no hidden shadows or any evidence that someone was near.

He heard a snort and Harry spun to his right, eyes clouded by a warm gust of air fogging his travelling lower, Harry saw a set of fresh animal tracks leading from the cover of the bushes and stopping in front of him. Harry recognised the shape of the hooves, much wider to be a deer but not that of a horse either.

"It's you." Harry gasped, staring straight ahead where another fog of warm hair passed over his face. The snow shifted all by itself and new prints came closer. Instinctively, Harry raised his hand and smile when he felt a beaklike snout nuzzle into his palm.

"Hungry I'd recon."

Harry gasped and spun around. On the other side of the archway a tall man with dark hair and matching eyes strolled towards him. There was a dark twinkle behind those eyes, but they were not directed at Harry but to the invisible creature behind him.

"The food is scarcer here, but still they refuse to leave and find a new food source. Refusing to abandon their post. Quite, admirable, actually."

The man walked around the archway, keeping a safe distance from the veil as he came closer. Reaching into a sack he was carrying, he pulled out a freshly slaughtered rabbit and flung it under his arm.

Harry jerked when something thin and leathery swatted his head. The invisible creature ran towards the man and caught the rabbit before it could hit the ground. The lifeless animal floated in mid air, flapping left and right by its neck before its body was shredded into pieces.

Harry was caught off guard when something small and fast ran under his legs towards the flailing rabbit. Two smaller sets of animal tracks ran towards the larger set. The foot of the rabbit was tugged in the opposite direction and tore off, before being devoured with a hungry slurp.

"Thestrals makes such loving parents." The man mused, reaching out to stroke the creature. "They're probably second to humans in regards to the lengths they'll go to in protect their young."

"What are you doing back so early, Tom?" Asked Harry, as he rushed to greet his brother.

The dark haired allowed the small body to collide with his own, and lovingly wrapped a protective arm around Harry's freezing shoulders.

"The dealing didn't go nearly as well as I expected, so I decided to retire early to make some alterations." Tom scowled, but covered it by playfully ruffling his brother's mess of hair.

"Stubborn wands?" Harry asked as he dodge the hand.

"More like stubborn customers. I've never had this much trouble finding a wand to match a customer before. But then what do you expect when dealing with half-" Tom growled before composed himself.

"Half what?" Asked Harry

"Nothing Harry, do forgive me, I was rambling." Tom waved off. "However, I myself am curious as to why _you_ are here of all places. You know I don't like you wondering about here by yourself."

"Severus asked me to pick up some ingredients for him and this is the quickest way to the lake." Harry half explained, knowing full well telling Tom about Severus and the muggle woman would only lead to disaster. "Besides I like it here, it's peaceful."

"It's dangerous." Tom Scolded.

"Why, no one ever comes here, and besides the Thestrals are here to look after me." He waved off to the horse like creature only Tom could see.

"That is beside the point." Tom scowled. "It is the Peverell family duty to protect the veil and the Thestrals that inhabit these woods. What if you were followed? What if the enemy learnt how to navigate through the woods simply by following you? We're not under the labyrinth charm Harry, all someone has to do is follow your tracks and they learn how to overcome the charm our father cast over this place."

"I'm sorry!" Harry shouted but quickly dropped his head with shame. "It was stupid, I know."

Tom frowned, studying Harry's face intently before his features relaxed and he dropped down onto the stone steps.

"You shouldn't even have been the one to go here in the first place. Why is Severus not gathering ingredients himself?"

"He's dealing with a customer." Harry said, avoiding eye contact. Lying to Tom was near impossible at times and filled him with guilt, but he didn't want Severus to think of his as some lowly tattletale.

"That boy lives for work." Tom snorted. "I have to wrestle him out of that lab just to get him to eat. Perfectly fine mothering the entire household, but ask him to go to bed for once and suddenly _you're_ out of line"

Harry cast a half smile at that joke, but today's words suddenly crept up on him and he collapsed next to Tom on the stone steps.

"I don't understand him at times."

For as long as Harry could remember, Tom and Severus had been the only adult figures in his life. Tom took it upon himself to care for the family's expenses and act as breadwinner for the household. He took over their father's wand making business and crafted some of the most sort after wands in all of Britain. Tom was protective of his two little brothers and at a young age learnt all he could about duelling and sort apprenticeships from many powerful wizards.

And yet, it was Severus who raised Harry, taught Harry to read and write, simple incantations, gave him plenty of chores to keep him occupied. True, Severus also lectured him and punished him when he misbehaved, but Severus was also Harry's only source of motherly affection. Severus may threaten to take away Harry's meals if he misbehaved, but he never went through those threats. Always making sure Harry had three square meals a day, always clean and dressed appropriately and fussing over something as harmless as a scrapped knee.

"One moment he's nice and pleasant, the next he hates me."

"Severus doesn't hate you Harry." Tom waved dismissively.

"I'm not blind, Tom. I know he blames me." Harry didn't need to elaborate further; Tom knew exactly what Severus blamed him for.

"I never said he doesn't blame you Harry." Tom sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly.

This confused Harry greatly, he knew Tom was a master manipulator but Tom never once lied. He twisted words and phrases but never lied.

"But he does not hate you, Severus could never hate you." The conviction in Tom's words made it sound like Harry was the most precious thing to Severus.

"Why is that?"

Tom was silent for a long time, as if trying to pick his words carefully. They sat in silence, watching the two sets of Thestral footprints retreat into the cover of the woods.

"I suppose Severus sees a lot of mother in you." Tom said stiffly, looking Harry in the eye. "Severus never spent nearly enough time with father. It was always mother he worshipped. He took an instant liking to brewing potions so they spent hours on end in the lab, just the two of them. No one else was ever allowed to enter mother's lab besides Severus. I think she favoured him just as he favoured her."

Tom chuckled half heartedly but Harry sensed something dark and resentful about it.

"If I had to guess, he feels obligated to guard that remaining part of her."

"You miss her too, don't you?" It was a question, but sounded more like a statement.

"I do, not as much as Severus but I do think of her every now and then." Tom closed his eyes and smile, no doubt trying to remember her face. "Mother always said, Severus had a big heart with so much love to give, and that's exactly what I fear."

Harry snapped his head up in shocked. Tom's eyes were now open and two piercing dark eyes glared up at the swirling clouds.

"Severus has an annoying habit of never forgetting. Events, lists, recipes, he has a brilliant memory. He doesn't hold on to possession Harry, but memories, grudges...even promises." There as a dark look in Tom's eye, a look Harry had never seen before and it unnerved him. "Sometimes I fear the lengths he will go to, to ensure the happiness of others."

A strong gust of wind blew over them, snapping their cloaks wildly. Harry wrapped his arms around his middle to keep warm.

"It's getting dark, let's go home."

Harry nodded eagerly in agreement, but suddenly remembered.

"I still need to get some pond slime and a horned slug for Severus."

"Then let us hurry before the sun sets." Ordered Tom, rising from his seat, brushing off the wet snow from his person.

Harry followed after his oldest brother into the twisting trees, keeping close to his side as they navigated their way through the maze.

* * *

The sun had long since set over the cottage and not a single candle had been lit in the house to signify any inhabitants. A lone figure sat at the kitchen table, his fingers intertwined as he gazed down at his untouched cup of tea. Today's events kept replaying over in his head like a annoying but overly catchy tune.

"Lumos."

A sphere of light flooded the kitchen and the latch on the back door was undone.

"You know Sev, there is this wonderful invention called fire." Tom mused and with another flick of his wand a large flame burst from the fire place.

"Tom." Severus dryly greeted, not once lifting his gaze from the wall. Oblivious to how his finger was tracing his lips in deep thought.

"Oh my, I know that expression." Tom taunted with a wide smile. "What ails you this time, dear brother? Stuck with another concoction of yours? Or is it a troublesome customer with an outlandish request?"

"Not now Tom." Severus hissed, eyes practically burning through the wood of the opposite wall. His hand dropped to the table.

Tom shrugged heavily but did not push the matter.

"Here you go Sev." Harry cautiously presenting the bulky shoulder bag like it was a palace offering. "I got everything you needed."

Severus nodded in gratitude and reached out to take back his bag, but froze.

"What happened?" Severus snapped, gripping Harry's wrist.

Harry hissed and tugged his hand, but Severus grip only tightened.

"You're hurting me."

"What happened to your hand?" Severus growled as he opened Harry's palm, revealing specks of blood and tiny needles protruding from his skin.

"I had an accident while trying to get the berries. I used my gloves but they just pierced through them."

"Then you should have forgotten about them and I would have collected them myself." Severus growled. "Look at the damage you caused to yourself!"

"It wasn't hurting until you grabbed me!" Shouted Harry, tearing his arm free.

"That's because the cold numbed your hand, you can't feel anything. What if the nettles had been poisonous!"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an imbecile Sev!"

"I wonder at times."

"Enough!" Tom slammed his fist down on the table silencing the both of them. Both siblings were speechless by the oldest. Tom never lost his demeanour, ever.

Waving his wand, a wooden box floated out of one of the many cupboards and landed softly on the oak table. The latch undid itself and various bandages, bottles liquids and various tools were hidden inside.

"No!" Harry gasped, clutching his injured arm to himself. "It'll hurt."

You should have thought of that before you put yourself in danger." Tom said stiffly. "Now sit down."

Harry stood his ground, staring between his older siblings like a deer would against two wolves. Tom who was the calmest of the three sent Harry an impatient stare and with much reluctance, he slumped into the chair and allowed Severus to take hold of his hand.

The process was long and painful as Severus non too patiently plucked out each and every nettle and with a clean cloth, damped some potion into his skin, stinging his wounds much like alcohol. Casting a protective charm over the wound, Severus finally relinquished his stone like hold and Harry cradled his raw flesh.

"You could have made it not hurt." He groaned.

"Then you would have learnt nothing." Severus replied. "The pain will act as a reminder to be more cautious in the future."

The day went about as normal, with the sun setting earlier with the winter season, all the candles had been lit in the kitchen and sitting room. Tom went into his office to research some new materials, while Severus went to retrieve the family owl to send some letters, leaving Harry in the kitchen to serve dinner after forgetting to make breakfast that morning.

By the time the chickens had been fed and the stew piping hot, everyone seated at the table, with Tom opposite the head of the table where father used to sit. Severus sat on his left, Harry his right, after the boy had finished putting the last of the bread rolls on the table.

"I'm thinking of seeking out some craftsman in Diagon Alley tomorrow." Said Tom as he buttered his bread roll. "Would you like to come along?"

"We're really going to Diagon Alley!" Harry grinned madly, having only visited the magical market only a handful of times in his life.

"I won't be able to accompany you as I have some research to do in my lab." Severus said nonchalantly, as he laid some steamed carrots on Harry's plate. "You're far too thin and you don't eat enough vegetables."

"If I'm thin what does that make you?"

"Research?" Tom intervened. "Does this have anything to do with the customer earlier today?"

Both Severus and Harry tensed, hairs practically standing on end. From across the table, black tunnel like eyes bore into emerald green. Harry hated that stare, it was a stare that was looking for secrets, lies and betrayal. He kept his stare neutral, telling Severus he did not tell Tom everything.

"Yes." Said Severus, composing himself. "Apparently a family member has been plagued with an illness and they wish for me to brew a remedy."

Tom's trained eye jumped from Severus to Harry, suspicion gracing his features.

"Illness? Sounds like the job of a healer to me. Why the sudden interest?"

"I thought it would be a worthy challenge." Severus snickered. "From what I hear it may be something no healer has managed to find a cure for, or maybe a new illness all together. What potions master wouldn't rise to the challenge?"

Tom stared Severus down but his features eventually relaxed and the elder rose from his chair to pour some tea, curiosity fulfil. Not for Harry though. The outcome of the conversation suddenly filled him with many questions, what happened after he left? What did the woman say that managed to win Severus over, was the illness really that fascinating or just a cover? Sadly he could not ask any of these questions, not with Tom still in the room.

"You still haven't collected any rat blood or bat spleen." Harry said, hoping the talk of potions would be enough to drive Tom back into the solitude of his office.

Severus was quiet, gazing up at the ceiling and down at the wooden floors, which creaked and scratched every so often. A shadow of a smile graced his lips, as if he were able to spot something they couldn't.

"I doubt that will be an issue, our vermin protection charms are wearing off."

Tom chuckled behind his hand as he levitated the saucers and a cooling batch of Harry's cinnamon biscuits to the clearing table.

"Fine, but what about the stag horn? You're not gonna find a deer in the cellar." Harry said ducking as his bowl joined the floating line of dirty dishes.

"I suppose I'll just have to go out and kill a stag then, won't I?" Severus mused, accepting his teacup.

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed. "You can't kill a helpless animal!"

"You weren't complaining about the life's' of the rodents just moments ago."

"That's different!"

"We could use the meat, Harry." Tom defended as he sat back down with his own cup.

"If it's meat from a deer, I won't eat it." Harry huffed, dunking his biscuit into the hot liquid.

"Then you probably don't want to know what was in the stew last month." Grinned Tom as he took a bite out of his own biscuit.

"Regardless, Tom will take you into town and I will have dinner prepared by the time you return." Said Severus as he sipped his brew. "And on that note, I believe it's someone's bedtime."

"Bed?!" Harry choked around his tea. "But it's still early."

"And you had a long day." Severus sniffed. "Now go have a bath and get ready for bed."

"Sev, I'm almost eleven."

"Yes, but at the current moment you are ten and you will go to bed when a ten year old should."

"Eleven in a month's time." Tom mused out loud. "To think in a few weeks you'll finally have a wand of your own."

"Don't remind me." Severus moaned into his hands. "The last thing we need is this terror using magic intentionally."

Harry's eyes blazed warningly but he immediately turned his attention back to Tom.

"Tom, are you going to make my wand?"

"No." Said Tom, leaning back in his chair.

"No?" Harry and Severus chorused.

"No, I will not be making your wand Harry, because you are." Tom smiled wickedly.

"Me?" Harry breathed.

"Him? I thought the idea was that he needed a wand that would actually work."

"Of course I plan on overseeing the project and taking over during the difficult parts, but I want Harry to pick out the materials and cores himself."

"And why's that?" Severus drawled.

"Because I do not want to be blinded by my own judgement of my baby brother." Tom shrugged. "Besides, I have this theory about the power of the wand and its owner, when the magic used to forge the wand comes from the same source. Naturally the wand guides the wizard through its magtical core but, there is common reoccurance about wandmaker who forge their own wands. Their control over magic increases dramatically."

Severus sat up straight, engrossed in Tom's theory, Harry however was still in complete awe that tom actually trusted him to make his own wand.

"Besides, Harry has good instincts and I know he'll pick out a wand far better than one would have made for him." Tom winked and Harry's face suddenly flushed with pride and embarrassment.

"However, we won't have much time for any of that if I do not complete my errands in Diagon Alley tomorrow. So we'll have to get up early if we want plenty of time to work on your wand before the month dies." Tom's eyes twinkled. "And on that note I believe it's time to get ready for bed."

"OK!" Harry grinned as he shot out of his chair and dunked his teacup into the sink before running out of the kitchen. "I'll even make breakfast tomorrow for everyone!"

Tom smiled fondly as the child ran off, completely aware of the glare burning into the back of his skull.

"Children aren't that hard to work out Sev, you merely have to play into their hands and make them think the whole thing was their idea."

"You spoil him." Severus growled.

"Maybe, but he still does what I want and quite frankly, prefers me over you." Tom purred.

Something coiled in Severus's heart and a sudden surge of over protectiveness consumed him. While Severus would make sure Harry was perfectly healthy and his mind regularly exercised, Severus would never coddle or bribe Harry with gifts of affection. He had no use for them and in his mind, neither did Harry. It was just too bad Tom kept feeding that desire, winning Harry over with but a word or promise.

* * *

Harry kept to his word of bathing then heading off to bed, but just because he was still wide awake, Harry soaked in the tub far longer than usual, getting the feeling back in his bones. When he washed and dressed in his nightgown, Harry walked down the dark corridor to his bedroom when he remembered about the red haired woman. The sudden realisation unnerved Harry and he knew he wouldn't fall asleep until his curiosity was satisfied. The only problem was Severus would no doubt be tight-lipped while Tom was present.

Maybe if he was lucky, Tom would be in another room and Harry could simply ask Severus how the conversation went. If not, Harry could make up an excuse about a warming charm for his bed, and with Severus being the mother hen of the household, there was no doubt he would be the one to go up to Harry's room where they could talk without being overheard.

Mind made up, Harry inched his way down the staircase, long since memorised the creaking floorboards from his countless ventures downstairs to steal sweets or read one of Tom's dark arts tomes.

On the landing, the light from under the kitchen door provided light but unfortunately for Harry he could hear both his brothers conversing on the other side. Not easily dejected, Harry put his hand and prepared to turn the handle.

"Half-bloods?" Said Severus, a mixture of confusion and fascination lacing his lips.

Harry froze, suddenly curious about the word as well.

"You really need to get out of the shed once in a while, Severus." Said Tom offhandedly. "Now that wizards and witches are spreading out, they get...shall we say, lonely and many of them have begun breeding with muggles. The result is a child of both magical and muggle blood, a half blood if you will."

"So it is possible to be magical even with muggle blood?" Severus pondered and Harry could just picture Severus running his finger over his upper lip. "And to think how long we've feared the impurity of muggle blood would suppress magic."

"I wouldn't be so happy, remember they are still only half, surely they do not have nearly the magic potential to access higher forms of magic like a full blood would."

"I suppose you have a point."

Harry himself had no prejudice against muggle kind, yet despite their identical appearances Harry never once considered muggles the same species. So, the very idea that they could mix, let alone have magical children was unimaginable to someone of Harry's age and background. Fully pressed up against the door, Harry rested his ear close to the wood.

"Unfortunately, now there is debate whether to teach these half bloods magic and I am expected to forge wands for them." Tom sneered as if his wands were being violated.

"Why not simple turn them away?" Severus mused.

"The Ministry." Tom snapped.

"Ah yes, them I have heard of." Said Severus smugly. "An organisation set on rounding up all wizards and witches alike so we may exist together with set rules."

"That I can understand, if it weren't for the number of restrictions they hope to place on us when around muggles." Tom hissed. "As if we are the ones who should go into hiding, fading into obscurity. The idea alone is insulting! But now witches and wizards are mixing with muggles, the ministry does not see it as an abomination, but the opportunity to expand our numbers. As such, they are set on teaching them and I am expected to provide my services."

"That must be blow to your ego." Severus chuckled darkly.

"It's not an easy task. Their magical signature seems to demand different kinds of wands than those I commonly create. I am starting to think I may have to experiment with different cores and other magical properties abroad now."

"One would think you would rise to the challenge of increasing your wand making knowledge?"

"Not when my hard work is to be used by a creature of lower birth."

Severus started to say something but he said it in such a low whisper, Harry couldn't quite make it out, he pressed himself against the wood to listen in further, but he was unconscious to his hand clenched tightly around the door handle and with a sudden jerk, the door flew forwards and Harry landed face first on the floor.

Tom and Severus shot to their feet with enough force to send their chairs sprawling backwards. Their wands were raised towards the source, both expressions deadly. Harry pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Tripped." He chuckled nervously.

A furious frown spread across both faces and Tom tsked disapprovingly.

"I thought we agreed you were going to bed?"

"I was!" Harry answered back a bit too quickly. "I just wanted to ask if one of you could cast warming charm on my room."

"And to think you would rather he never have a wand." Tom teased.

Severus rolled his eyes and pocketed his wand.

"Up!" He ordered before storming past Harry and up the stairs.

Harry sent one last apologetic smile Tom's way before rushing up the stairs, oblivious to Tom's suspicious glance.

"What did we say about spying on people?" Severus growled out as they went up the second flight of stairs.

"I wasn't spying!" Harry defended himself, tempted to bring up the number of times Severus has spied on him in the house, using observing charms when he wasn't around and even sending owls to follow him into the woods.

However, the look on Severus's face told Harry this was not the time to antagonize his brother.

"I don't know how long you were listening in or how much you heard, I just want you to forget about it."

"Forgot about it?" Harry repeated as they walked into his room.

"Yes, it has nothing to do with us and it's not something a child of your age should have to hear, let alone think about." Severus shivered at the thought himself, wizards and muggles indeed.

"But I still don't understand." Said Harry, ignoring as Severus sent his books and clothes flying into their original places. "If muggles can marry wizards then isn't that a good thing? We won't be alone anymore."

"No Harry." Said Severus as he shut the window and drew back the covers on Harry's bed. "Muggles and our kind can never live in harmony. Muggles will always be jealous of what we can do, their fascination of us will quickly turn into fear, resentment and quickly hate. Those with half blood will be caught in the cross fire and depending on the circumstances, they may be ostracised from either worlds or possibly side with the muggles, giving them plenty of knowledge and magic to use against us."

Harry slid into bed and allowed Severus to start casting spells on the sheets.

"But we wouldn't turn them away, they would be just like us. Remember what you used to say. It doesn't matter as long as we're magic and they're not."

"Nothing is ever that simple." Said Severus, exhaustion gracing his features. "Remember we do not know which blood is strongest at the moment. There is an equal chance muggles will have magical children, but who is to say we cannot have muggle children as well."

"Is that bad?" Harry asked innocently.

"How would you feel if father had been a muggle?" Severus asked with all seriousness. "How would it feel to be born without magic, no core of your own, while Tom and I had unreachable potential that you could never hope to compete with?"

"Bad." Harry admitted, eyes lowered but a finger brushed under his chin.

"Harry, look at me." Said Severus. "Things are simpler this way. As long as we keep magic within our circle, there is no risk of magic fading into obscurity. There is no confusion, no weak links or dispute between what makes a great wizard. And you know what muggles are like."

Harry did.

Thinking back to when he was a few years younger, Harry recalled the day he performed his first act of underage magic.

* * *

He was walking through the woods, sneaking past the magical borders Tom and Severus set for him. Harry knew he shouldn't go beyond the markers but he had heard of the villagers who lived just outside the woods and the number of children that played by the stream. For years Harry yearned for someone his own age to play with and today he was going to make his first friend.

He got to the border and peered out between the shrubs as a group of boys played by the riverbank, splashing the girls who were picking flowers near the willow tree, making flower chains. They were of all ages and Harry could even make out a few his own age. He stayed where he was hidden, unsure how to approach or talk to another boy or girl.

Half tempted to give up on the plan entirely, Harry took a cautious step back when he saw one of the older and tougher lads march up to the girls. He tore a flower chain from one of the girl's heads and chucked it into the river.

She let out a cry and reached out for it, but it gently drifted out of reach. The other girls surrounded the crying girl and Harry felt disgusted. Tears rolled down her eyes and the boy laughed, some of the others actually having the nerve to laugh along with him.

Hands clenched and teeth grit, Harry glared holes into the bully, the rage built when suddenly the most peculiar thing happened. A stream of water shot out of the river and hit the boy in the head, sending him tumbling onto his back.

Everyone was speechless and looking around, trying to find the source. Harry searched the shallow stream for a large fishing or something similar but saw nothing. Then it suddenly hit him. Did he do that?

Turning back towards the confused children, Harry focussed on the crying girl earlier and even though her eyes were still red and puffy, a smile spread across her face and she let out a silent giggle at the soaked boy.

Harry smiled and suddenly he had an idea. Closing his eyes tightly and focussing on that same emotion he felt, imagining that crying face, then it happened.

Another stream of water, smaller than the first, shot out and hit the already drenched boy again. He staggered back, completely dumbfounded. Suddenly another one sprang forth and his one of the laughing boys. They all panicked and started running back and forth, trying to dodge the water. The girls sat were they were, laughing with excitement as the boys ran off in terror, except a few of the young ones who happily let the cooling water rain down on them.

Finally stepping out of the shadows, Harry edge forward, spotting the daisy chain tangled in some reeds. Raising his hand, Harry focussed on the necklace and thought about what he wanted, begging the magic to listen to his plea. He thought strongly about the girl's face and how he wanted it to smile, really smile, laughing with joy and wonder.

The girl sat with her friends snickering as the boys fled, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She pointed and cried out and all heads turned at once and they all saw it. A boy stepped out from the foliage and stepped towards them, his hair in disarray, wearing unusual clothing and strange wire like accessory over his eyes.

He smiled and pointed towards the river. The flower chain hovered above the river, floating towards shore. It rose higher and the tiny flowers grew larger, their thin stems thickening and linking together, the yellow buds and white petals growing bolder and bigger. It flew towards its owner and slowly lowered onto her head, like a real crown. Harry grinned like a madman as the other kids gawked and how even the girl seemed speechless by his gift.

Then she screamed.

The flower chain was torn from her head and she scrambled to her feet, backing away in pure terror.

"No wait!" Harry called out, overcome with panic.

The water to rippled and shot upwards like a fountain. Instead of delighting in the display, the kids suddenly backed away as if the water scorched their skin.

"It won't hurt you!" He screamed.

Glass shattered and pain engulfed Harry's head as he stumbled back into the bush. Clutching his piercing forehead, Harry felt something warm and wet and lifted his palm and saw red covering his head.

"It's the devil worshipper! It's one of them!" One of the boys cried, picking up another rock.

"No! My family isn't like that-!" Another stone struck him in the shoulder and Harry cried out. The blood was now flowing down his nose and something in his collarbone hurt.

"Get away from us freak!" An older girl yelled, standing in front of the crying girl protectively. "You were going to curse us!"

"No, magic isn't like that!" Harry cried, dodging the next stone, but now they were coming down harder and faster. Each boy picked up a stone and even some of the girls took part.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He screamed. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

The water erupted and all the kids ducked as a powerful wave swept over them.

"Stop it!" The rocks that were thrown at him began levitating.

"Stop it!" The stones propelled in random directions, with enough force to break bone.

Harry cried as the screams grew louder and the scenery around him grew more hectic. He was no longer thinking about the bullies or his bleeding head, he could only think about the uncontrollable magic around.

"STOP IT!" He begged but the magic only grew more wild.

"STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSOPITSTOPI T!"

A heavy weight fell over Harry and restrained his arms. He screamed louder and thrashed wildly, trying to escape, trying to stop whatever was happening.

"It's ok Harry!" Severus shouted in Harry's ear, arms wrapped tightly around him. "It's ok."

Tears finally flowing free, Harry sobbed loudly and clung to Severus tightly, hiding his face in his brother's shoulder, shaking uncontrollably. A strong hand rubbed his back and whispered softly into his ear.

Harry's cries weakened into pitiful hiccups, tears still pouring from his eyes. He looked over Severus's shoulder, spotting Tom walking towards the river, waving his wand about, calming the river, before casting a charm over the children, drifting them into a deep slumber. He levitated them onto the bank, arranging them like they took a nap in the summer heat. He then cast various drying spells and healing charms on the children, so no one would question anything was amiss. He waved his wand for the last time and cast a small memory spell before turning his back on them.

Finally facing his brothers, Tom's features were tight and fierce, he was beyond furious and disgusted he actually had to care for the muggles while Harry stood bleeding in Severus's arms.

"No more crying." Severus' hushed, wiping Harry's tears. "It's over now, no more crying."

"I'm not crying." Harry choked. "Only babies cry."

Severus's lips twitched ever so slightly as he draped his cloak around Harry's shoulders.

"Did you do all this?" Tom asked as he walked over to them.

Harry flushed with guilt and lowered his head, shoulders shaking with despair.

"Harry." Tom repeated. "Did you do this?"

"I-I-I j-j-ust wanted to make them stop, but they wouldn't, and then she cried, and they threw stuff and my h-head h-hurts."

Tom swooped in and brushed Harry's hair out of his face. Through the blood, glass had embedded itself into Harry's forehead and the open gash continued to ooze.

Effortlessly picking up the child, Tom stalked through the foliage, heading back towards the Elder Tree. Severus close behind, his obsidian staring intently at Harry's wound and back at the riverbank. Now that Harry was safe, rage replaced his features along with possessiveness and disgust. He reached out and took Harry's hand in his own, squeezing tightly.

"They deserved it." He hissed.

"You did well Harry." Tom cooed. "I'm so proud of you. You're a very powerful wizard Harry. Very powerful. Don't cry over them Harry, they deserved what happened to them. If someone hurts you, you hurt them back."

Harry wasn't sure if it was the broken glasses or the tears clouding his vision, but he could have sworn Tom's eyes flashed red for a split of a second.

"It will scar." Tom growled, tracing the lightning gash. "But it should heal."

* * *

The memory faded and Harry unconsciously brushed the lightning shape scar with his fingertips, still able to remember the pain if he thought hard enough. A lasting remainder of the day that should have been the happiest day of his life but ended up being his worst.

"Yeah I know what they're like."

"We can never live side by side, not truly. We can masquerade in their world but we will never belong. We can introduce them to our world but they will always be outsiders that can never take part. This way Harry, there is no heartbreak. This way no one gets hurt."

Harry took off his glasses and curled under the covers, facing the window, dark thoughts twisting his insides.

"Now, what did you really want to talk about?" Asked Severus.

The red haired girl was the farthest thing from his mind now right now and Harry couldn't care less if Severus helped her in the end or not.

"It doesn't matter." Harry whispered, eyes falling shut but his mind wide awake.

Long fingers ran through Harry's hair, brushing his scalp.

"Let it leave your mind, it's none of our concern. Nothing else matters. No one outside this family matters."

Harry eventually fell asleep under Severus's caress, naive to what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

End of Part 1 of 3

I do apologize this oneshot isn't technically a oneshot. It was much more compressed to begin with but once I started writing, I really enjoyed expanding on the Peverell family and the world they live in. I especially loved exploring areas of the brother's pasts and why they act the way they do around each other.

Regardless there is plenty of foreshadowing to go around for fan discussions, and just enough redherrings to keep you guessing till part two.

Part two will be up soon!


End file.
